Punishing the Thunderer
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: After the Giant War, Nico, Jason and Percy decide to pack up and go on a road-trip together, because they earned it. But during one stormy night, Jason suddenly has Nico and Percy crawling into his bed. Thunder. So Jason may or may not start using his powers at night to get him regular cuddles. At least until they catch on with it. Nico/Jason/Percy slash


PJatO || LittleBigThreesome || Punishing the Thunderer || LittleBigThreesome || PJatO

Title: Punishing the Thunderer – The Sea Prince and Ghost King United

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), explicit intercourse, anal, orgasm denial, bondage

Main Pairing: Nico/Jason/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace

Summary: Jason had the hugest crush on both Percy and Nico. Both of them are afraid of storms; as is natural for children of the Big Three, to be afraid of the realms of the others. So Jason is using his powers to cause some big storms with loud thunder to have both of them seek shelter in Jason's tent during their camping trip. Which works well, until Percy and Nico catch on...

 **Punishing the Thunderer**

 _The Sea Prince and Ghost King United_

When all was said and done – all wars won, all camps fixed up again, all temples built – the so-called Little Big Three decided to go on a vacation together. It was a nickname the three boys had earned themselves from Annabeth, Reyna and Piper. Only that, thankfully enough, unlike their fathers Jason, Nico and Percy got along really well. They were practically inseparable by now.

Percy and Jason had developed their bromance on board of the Argo II already, they had sparked and clicked when brewing together a storm. Jason and Nico had formed their tentative friendship when facing Eros together and when, afterward, Jason refused to leave Nico alone. And Nico and Percy? They finally started hanging out and spending time together, thanks to the prodding and poking from Hazel, Jason, Reyna, Will, Cecil and Lou. Nico became a socializing creature.

So when the work was done and the demigods finally, after two years, got some free time, the Little Big Three decided to go on a bonding experience. A road-trip. Just them, a camper and the open roads of the US. Stopping wherever they wanted, sleeping whenever they needed. Nico was seventeen, Jason just turned eighteen and Percy was a month from turning twenty, all three of them having made their driver's license. That gave them the perfect rotation when driving. One could nap, one drove and one was shotgun. Shotgun moved on to driver when driver got to nap and the one most refreshed got to drive shotgun. Granted, most of the time all three of them were awake.

They were having the time of their lives. Joking around, cooking together, exploring new cities and nature together. Fighting the more-than-occasional stray monster. Training together too.

And sleeping together, in one bed, most of the time.

The thing was, thanks to taking the son of wealth with them, they could afford a luxurious camper – even though they had contemplated just taking a car and tents, but in the end Jason had spent enough time sleeping in tents while building the temples and Percy was _still_ salty about having lived on the streets for six months with a pillow pet being the most comfort he had gotten. No. If they had the option of actual beds and an actual kitchen, then they would take that. So, in theory, their camper had three beds, separated with curtains for privacy.

But then the weather started to change. There was a huge storm over the Grand Canyon and Percy and Nico found themselves intimidated by the thunder that roared so loudly and the lighting blinding them through the curtains of their small windows. They had both gotten up – as 'up' as the camper allowed; luxurious didn't mean that it was oversized, they did have to crawl to their beds when climbing to the upper partition of the camper – and they sought out Jason.

It was only natural, really. The Big Three just didn't mingle well with the respective others' realms. Jason and Percy weren't overly fond of the dark and preferred to leave a light on at night (though not admitting that aloud), neither Jason nor Nico could swim before this road-trip (a scandal that Percy had fixed the first time they stopped at a lake) because they didn't like being in the water for long and both Nico and Percy grew more than just uneasy during a thunder-storm.

"Jupiter Junior, scoot over", growled Nico and nudged Jason with a foot.

"H—Holy Pluto, do not _ever_ touch me again with those icy toes!", squeaked Jason.

Percy, who had crawled up to Jason from the other side, snorted amused before slipping beneath Jason's blanket and into Jason's arms. Nico got comfortable behind Jason, snuggling up to the blonde's back, both of them clinging onto Jason for dear life. Being close to the one who did belong to the realm they feared helped with the fears. Zeus wasn't going to smite them while they were cuddled up to Jason, it was simple common sense to seek him out during a thunder storm.

/break\

That had started two weeks ago, but the weather just refused to get better. If anything, it got worse.

"I swear", yawned Percy while brushing his teeth. "I have a thunder-headache at this point."

"Yeah. I think it might be the state?", frowned Nico while rinsing. "Hopefully, as soon as we leave that behind, we'll face... more sunny weather. And I never thought I'd say that."

"Will would weep tears of joy if he were here", drawled Percy dryly.

"Don't sass me, Jackson", huffed Nico and elbowed Percy.

Percy grinned and dodged. "That's like saying 'Don't brood, di Angelo'."

"You say that _all the time_!", growled Nico, both eyebrows raised.

A careless shrug was all he got in return. That and a small smile. That smile still sent skeletal butterflies into Nico's stomach. But over the past two years, Nico had gotten better at dealing with those, thanks to his friends. He used to be bitter about the fact that Percy wasn't and never would be _his_. By now, he was simply happy to have Percy at all, at the very least as his friend. Just having Percy in his life made things brighter and made him happier. So Nico had decided that he was happy being Percy's friend. Especially in evenings like these, when Percy was wearing one of Nico's hoodies – a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ hoodie that Nico suspected had Percy only bought for him to wear it himself – and boxers and nothing else, both of them bantering softly while brushing their teeth like living together was totally natural for them. This road-trip had been the best idea ever and Nico was thoroughly enjoying it. He got to ogle not just one hot, handsome, gorgeous guy but two. Turning his head a little, he watched Jason exit the shower, towel around his waist.

Okay, so while his love for Percy hadn't lessened any, he might have actually also fallen for Jason, because Jason was his greatest supporter, was the first one he had ever told about being gay. Jason was this ridiculous, adorably enthusiastic friend who wielded a rainbow flag to show his support and who threatened everyone who looked at Nico in a judgmental way. It helped that Jason was really hot and cute and sweet and dorky. Yeah, Nico was totally gone on them both.

"Who's up for _Danny Phantom_ before bed?", asked Jason while drying his hair off.

Nico watched Jason's chest and sixpack hungrily and he noticed that Percy was staring with just as much hunger. But then Percy blushed and turned away, instead focusing on brushing his teeth. Nico started to suspect that Percy was going through a bit of a sexual identity crisis. Nico had noticed that a few months ago already, when Percy's eyes would linger longer on guys, a thoughtful and confused look in those sea-green eyes. But Nico wasn't going to get his hopes up again.

Thunder rumbled above, making Percy and Nico jump. "Y—Yeah. That sounds perfect."

Ten minutes later had the three boys cuddled up together in Jason's bed, Percy and Nico using the blonde as their shared pillow, maybe clinging a little tighter onto Jason whenever thunder sounded.

/break\

Percy opened his eyes first in the morning, his two cousins still asleep. He smiled softly as he saw the serene look on Nico's face. Nico was his cutest when sleeping. Reaching out, Percy brushed Nico's curls out of the Italian's face. Nico's hair reached a little past his shoulders by now and Nico wore a mean bun – but Percy preferred the curls to fall freely. They were really soft.

Nico had sharpened up. His cheekbones were basically deadly and kind of Percy's kryptonite. He also really rocked the stubble when he forgot to shave for a few days. And damn had training with Reyna _really_ done wonders for Nico's arms and sixpack and general Niconess.

Over the past months, Percy had come to realize that Nico was... grown up. For too long, Percy had been stuck on the ten year old little kid who just lost his sister. It took the Giant War for Percy to realize how much Nico had grown up mentally in the past years, but only recently did his physique really catch up with the growing up thing. The age-gap between them just seemed so much smaller now that Nico was seventeen and Percy was nineteen. Time-wise, it was the same as when Nico had been fourteen and Percy sixteen, yet still during the Giant War, Percy still perceived Nico as a kid.

Nico was not a kid anymore. He was hot as hell. And a cocky, snarky bastard.

Percy had developed more than just a crush on Nico. Which, okay, had freaked him out at first, on multiple fronts. For one, Nico was a guy. For another, Nico was, well, _Nico_. Percy was aware that he had been Nico's first crush – first _love_ , if he was to believe the pointed looks and words from their shared friends. But there was no way Nico was still hung up on him. So Percy needed to get over his feelings for Nico fast before they got into the way of their friendship.

Which was where maybe Jason came in, because Percy _kind of_ also had feelings for Jason – hey, he always had a thing for blondes, okay? Which was when Percy realized that _maybe_ Nico wasn't the first guy he had feelings for, just perhaps he kind of used to have a crush on Luke.

"Stop thinking so hard that early in the morning. It'll give you a headache."

Percy blushed and glared at the smirking son of Hades. "Bah. Shut up."

"Eloquent", drawled Nico teasingly. "What were you thinking about so hard?"

"Never mind", whispered Percy and shook his head. "Let's get breakfast started, okay?"

"That sounds like a plan", hummed Nico pleased and untangled himself from the sheets.

/break\

Jason was perfectly happy when he woke up, even though the sheets next to him were already cooling down. But he could smell breakfast, which meant that his boys already started breakfast. Jason blushed a little as he sat up. The sky outside was clear and blue again after last night's storm.

And okay, so maybe Jason should probably be kind of ashamed of himself, but he couldn't help it. He was _so stupidly in love_ with both Nico and Percy. That very first storm hadn't been his doing, but it had been the trigger for all of this, because all of a sudden Jason had the two boys of his dreams tugged under his arms and cuddled up to him and he had never slept better in his entire life.

So when he caused a storm the next day and it had the same effect, he kind of... slipped into a habit. But Nico and Percy just fit so perfectly against him, that wasn't his fault.

Now he just... didn't know how to stop. He loved cuddling with them. It was warm and comfy and they were soft and _fit just so perfectly_. Not his fault at all. If only he had like a way to still get his cuddles without lying. But he just didn't know how. As far as he knew, Percy was straight and Nico was still very much in love with Percy, which became painfully obvious when Jason entered the kitchen and found Percy making pancakes and Nico staring at him with literal hearts in his eyes.

There was no place for him in either of their hearts.

"Mornin', guys", yawned Jason and sat down at the table.

"Blueberry pancakes?", offered Percy in return. "With strawberries."

"Sounds delicious, Perce", grinned Jason pleased.

"Okay, what's on the plan for today?", grunted Nico once all three were sitting together at the table.

"A whole lot of driving, but by the time night falls, we should be in New Orleans."

"...And Hazel is really not going to be upset about us going to New Orleans without her?", asked Percy softly while reaching his fork out to steal one of Nico's strawberries.

"Memories", whispered Nico, voice wavering. "I... I don't know if I could go back to Venezia either, to be honest. I understand why she doesn't want to re-visit New Orleans. It... changed a lot in the past eighty years and those changes will only... hurt."

Percy and Jason gently nudged him from either side, making Nico smile slowly.

/break\

Nico was the one to piece it together. He caught Jason causing a storm on purpose – and he had been more than just suspicious of the strange night-time weather for a couple of days now. He didn't understand it, at first. Then he started watching Jason closely and the pieces fell together.

Jason was in love with Percy. And, possibly but Nico still couldn't grasp the concept, also Nico.

Nico didn't dare to hope that Jason returned his feelings, but Jason didn't just cuddle Percy, he cuddled Nico just as eagerly. He didn't favor Percy over Nico. He spent time with them both. Staring at them both. So the only logical conclusion was that Jason had feelings for them both.

"Perce, can we talk for a moment?", asked Nico lowly.

Jason had been send out to do their groceries shopping, leaving Nico and Percy to clean up the camper and get started on dinner. Which gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to Percy about this. Because Nico was eager to act and _try_ , see if Jason actually truly had feelings for him. But since Percy was sort of one side of this love-triangle, he deserved to be in the know too.

"...I swear I didn't eat that last piece of chocolate", promised Percy.

"Ah, so you ate that. Good to know", nodded Nico amused. "Not what I wanted to talk about."

"What _do_ you want to talk about?", asked Percy suspiciously, watching Nico wearily.

"Jason. And the storms he's been brewing every night", replied Nico simply.

"Ah. That... explains _so much_ but also _so little_ at the same time", grunted Percy, blinking owlishly at Nico. "Like. I was wondering what was up with the weather. But... But now... _why_?"

"I... think it's because he likes _us_. Both of us", explained Nico slowly. "I think he's doing it because he enjoys cuddling with us but he's too much of an awkward idiot to, you know, ask either of us out. So... I wanted to talk to you about this first, before talking to Jason about it."

"T—Talking to Jason about it?", sputtered Percy wide-eyed. "Sorry. Still hung up on the part where you're implying that Jason wants _both_ you and me."

"Yeah, talking to Jason about it", nodded Nico slowly and shifted a little. "I... I like him. _A lot_. And... if I'm really right about... about this... I'm not going to waste my chance, Perce. I want to try. But..." Here, Nico paused, regarding Percy slowly. "I've seen the way you look at him lately. And if I'm right with both, I... I wanted to talk to you first to see... I don't want to take _your_ shot at happiness away and then I want... for both of us to talk to Jason, let him decide."

"I need a moment", requested Percy, blinking in slow-motion. "You like Jason. Jason likes you. Jason likes _me_. I like Jason. I like you. This is too complicated."

"...What did you just... just say?", whispered Nico, his own eyes wider than Percy's.

"That this is too complicated", grunted Percy with a frown.

" _No_. The part directly before that. The part about you liking me", growled Nico tensely.

Percy sat up stiffly, eyes frantically wide as he gaped at Nico, his cheeks slowly heating up. "I... I... Shit, I didn't mean to say that. I'm so sorry. I know you used to have a crush on me and I guess I'm late to that party and I dunno, I just couldn't help it but you grew up _real nice_ and we're spending so much time together these days and I kinda really fell for you."

Nico couldn't even consider the options. There only was one option. He grasped Percy by the neck and pulled him into a slow, soft kiss. Percy seemed surprised at first, but he gladly melted into it soon enough, the two of them scooting closer on the couch until Percy was practically sitting on Nico's lap. The son of Hades had his arms tightly wound around Percy's waist to keep him in place.

"So... uhm...", drawled Percy, eyes on Nico's lips.

"I propose that you and I confront Jason and make him ours", stated Nico firmly.

"Like... as a poly relationship? Like Frank, Hazel and Leo?", asked Percy eagerly, looking up.

"I mean, you said it yourself. You like me, you like Jason. I like you, I like Jason. Jason likes us both. It's literally the easiest math ever", chuckled Nico amused.

"I'll follow your lead on that one, Ghost King", whispered Percy amused. "More kissing?"

"All the kissing", hummed Nico contently and tilted his head up.

Percy gladly leaned down and dove right in. They kissed slowly and deeply for what felt like hours before they finally got started on making dinner. All the while, Nico formed a plan in his mind.

/break\

Jason was nervous as he went into the water. Percy had used his famous kitten-eyes on Nico and Jason to go for a midnight swim. But it was dark, the water was dark and... and Jason couldn't see Percy and Nico anywhere. The cold water soaked him, made him feel heavy and immobilized, the darkness made him feel lost and alone. Wrapping his arms around himself, he looked around.

"Nick? Perce?", called Jason out very loudly. "W—Where are you guys?"

Silence greeted him and he waddled into the water a little deeper, looking around with growing worries. They could be anywhere in the water. And Percy always loved playing stupid pranks.

"Come on! This isn't _funny_ , dudes!", called Jason irritated. "It's dark _and_ wet."

"Yeah. Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?", drawled Nico's voice unimpressed.

"Not so funny if you don't have anyone to _cling onto_ either", added Percy pointedly.

And oh dear gods of Olympus. _They knew_. Jason's eyes widened and his heart started to race. They knew what he had been doing with the storms. They knew and they were upset with him. Maybe even grossed out. They probably hated him now. Gulping hard, Jason tried to spot them.

"I'm sorry", whispered Jason softly, staring at the water in front of him. "I just... I didn't know what to... do. I swear I didn't cause the thunder in the first night, but then you cuddled up to me and it was _so amazing_ and I _tried_ the next night and I just... couldn't stop. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, the surface broke where Jason was looking and Percy emerged, eyebrows raised. He looked like a siren when he rose from the water like that; that is to say absolutely enchanting and in a way that made Jason want to follow him into his doom. Percy rested a hand on Jason's cheek.

"Stupid storm-brat", whispered Percy softly. "If you wanted cuddles, you could have just asked."

He very slowly leaned in, tilting his head and closing his eyes. Jason stared. He continued staring until those soft lips pressed against his in a feather-light kiss. Percy had his arms wrapped around Jason's neck. Jason startled when someone wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Perce is right", whispered Nico, voice dark and smooth. "If you want something, just _ask_."

"Can... I have a kiss...?", asked Jason nervously, tilting his head toward Nico.

Percy giggled softly as he allowed Nico to take his place and kiss the blonde slowly. "Nico and I decided that we're going to make you our boyfriend. All three of us together. How's that sound? All the cuddles you could want, always. And kissing. And more."

"...Sounds perfect", whispered Jason dazed as him and Nico parted.

/break\

For the most part, nothing changed from how it was before. They still slept all in one bed, cuddled up to each other. Just that Jason didn't have to use thunder and lightning anymore to get his cuddles. They still continued their road-trip and they continued cooking together and eating together and joking together. Honestly, this road-trip had felt like them being an old married couple for a while now. Standing together and joking while brushing their teeth felt so natural. Feeding each other pancakes and stealing ice-cream from the others. It was all _them_. It had been them for months now, even before they went on their little road-trip. Now, however, the cuddling felt more intimate. They even did half-naked cuddling. And there was kissing and holding hands. Going on proper dates.

"Morning, babes", grinned Percy as he waltzed into the kitchen. "Mh. Blueberry pancakes."

"Of course, for my little siren", smirked Nico with dark eyes. "Kiss."

He pointed his free hand at his mouth, making Percy laugh. But still, Percy obediently leaned up to kiss Nico sweetly. Jason made a complaining sound from the couch and Percy walked over to him to sit down on Jason's lap and also kiss the blonde. Jason hummed happily and pulled his Sea Prince closer, resting his chin on Percy's shoulder and watching Nico make breakfast.

"He looks real hot when he's cooking", whispered Jason into Percy's ear.

"Liar. He _always_ looks real hot", grinned Percy, elbowing Jason.

"You two are just trying to get around helping by making me compliments", snorted Nico.

"Well, is it working?", asked Jason with a broad grin.

"Obviously, considering the two of you get to sit there and look gorgeous while I cook."

"Ah, I love our boyfriend", grinned Percy pleased and leaned against Jason.

"Ye—eah, me too", hummed Jason with a sappy grin.

Nico just rolled his eyes, cheeks flushed a little.

/break\

They had been dating for a week when Nico thought it was time for more and when he thought it was also an appropriate time to punish Jason for tricking them for three weeks. It was just impossible not to grow insanely horny now that making-out was on their daily schedule, when watching Percy come out of the shower dripping wet and being kissed by him became a thing.

"Why am I tied to the headboard?", asked Jason with a frown. "What are we going to do?"

He frowned, but he was also definitely eager. After all, he was naked and tied to the bed. So that was promising some real fun. Especially when Nico slowly stripped Percy down in front of him and the two of them kissed deeply. Jason tugged on his bonds, trying to reach them. Nico sat down opposite Jason and Jason had the perfect view on the gorgeous Italian.

"Come here, my little siren", requested Nico gently.

Percy crawled up to him to sit in Nico's lap, straddling him. Then, Nico reached around Percy's waist and pulled the Sea Prince's cheeks apart. Jason made a strangled sound as he had the absolute perfect view on Percy's pink, puckered hole. A small whimper escaped Jason's throat.

"Lube", hummed Percy and reached behind Nico. "If you want me to take _that monster_ in, we're gonna need a lot of lube, Nick. You're huge. How are you that huge? How's that fair?"

"So I can devour you better, little blue riding hood", chuckled Nico.

"Aw, my _big_ , bad wolf", snickered Percy and kissed Nico.

"Guys? Guys, uhm, I'm here too?", grunted Jason doubtfully.

"We know. We don't care", drawled Percy with a broad smile and a wink. "Nick?"

Nico let go of Percy to reach for the lube and lube his fingers up. Jason watched confused. What was going on here? Nico slipping his fingers back to Percy's ass and this time, he pressed his fingers into Percy's entrance, making Percy whimper and Jason choke.

"Hey. This isn't _fair_ ", complained Jason, tugging on his bonds.

"Neither was you tricking us into cuddling with you for nearly a month instead of _talking_ to us", drawled Nico very unimpressed, his finger slowly pushing into Percy. "Percy and I have been talking about punishing you for it and over the past week of kissing and groping and making out, we came to the decision that _you_ denied us weeks of this. So we're gonna have sex first. And you only get to watch and not to come or participate. Sucks to be you, Grace."

"...I hate the both of you", grumbled Jason and narrowed his eyes at them.

Percy craned his neck enough to grin at him. "Oh, don't whine. It's not like you'll _never_ get to have sex with Nico or me. We're just not gonna let you come tonight. And if you continue complaining about it, we will be gagging you, just FYI."

Jason gaped and glared and in the end settled for pouting. Nico added a second finger, pulling Percy's hole open and loosening him up, all in Jason's line of sight. Those two were such teases. Why did he want to date them again? Oh. Right. He was maddeningly in love with them, even when they were being sadistic, teasing assholes. Jason grew hard as he watched Percy get prepped.

"You're so gorgeous", whispered Jason softly as Percy arched his back, Nico squeezing Percy's ass with one hand while the other was still prepping him with four fingers now. "Both of you."

"Now that kind of commentary is allowed", grinned Percy and winked.

Nico removed his fingers and gently guided Percy onto his cock. Percy hissed and stiffened, clinging onto Nico. Concerned, Jason looked over Percy's shoulder at Nico. Nico smiled at him reassuringly before kissing Percy gently, holding the son of Poseidon in place.

"You okay, Perce? Our Surfer Ken is worried", asked Nico gently.

"Ye—eah. Totes. Just, uhm... _very_ new feeling. Gimme a moment", muttered Percy embarrassed.

"...Did you just steal Percy's virginity from me, di Angelo? I will _never_ forgive you that!", exclaimed Jason, tugging harder on his bounds and glaring at Nico.

Nico leaned back and snickered, sticking his tongue out at Jason. "Not my problem, Jay. I get Percy's tight, glorious ass, so you can be as mad as you wanna be."

"Why am I even dating you idiots?", muttered Percy amused as he carefully lifted himself a bit up.

Both of them tensed and hissed when Percy brought himself down again. Okay, so watching his boyfriends have their first time with each other was actually really, really hot. And being tied up was also kind of hot. Jason watched enthralled as his boyfriends started finding a pace that worked. The more Jason watched, the finer he was with just watching. This would be such a mess if he'd try to get into this too. Maybe it was better if Nico and Percy would share this alone for now – and Jason would then in return get each his boyfriends tomorrow or some other day or whatever. He genuinely didn't care anymore as Percy's sun-kissed skin glistered with sweat, his moans so sweet, Nico groaning beneath him as Percy rode him. Watching Nico and Percy fuck was _definitely_ Jason's new favorite thing to watch. He was painfully hard by the time Nico came inside of Percy with a loud, drawn-out moan of Percy's name. Both of them collapsed in exhaustion on either side of Jason. Percy was boneless as he snuggled up to Jason, panting softly. Nico all the while untied Jason and kissed him very sweetly, in a nearly apologetic way.

"Is okay", whispered Jason before diving in for a deeper kiss. "Was real hot, you know?"

"It was", panted Percy softly, face planted on Jason's chest. "And I think I like being watched."

"Good. Because I _really_ liked watching", grinned Jason, kissing Percy.

Nico snorted amused as he snuggled up to his two ridiculous boyfriends.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Once again, if this seems familiar at a part, then that's because I posted a teaser on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** ) ;D  
_

 _So, this was a nice change of pace compared to the mostly Nicercy fics I've been putting out in the past months x3_


End file.
